


You've Got to Hide Your Love Away

by VelvetMorning



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMorning/pseuds/VelvetMorning
Summary: Liam is afraid of the dark, but now it's for a different reason than it was when he was young.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	You've Got to Hide Your Love Away

It was late, terribly so, and Liam hated being alone at night. When he was younger, he was afraid of the monsters under his bed or in his closet, but he was too old to hide behind those fears. Now, he was afraid of the night because that was when his thoughts drifted to places he believed they shouldn't. Liam's weak excuse was that he couldn't help it. It was his new increase in hormones! He'd blame it on puberty, even though he knew these thoughts would stay with him well into adulthood.

_This is sick_

_This is disgusting_

_What would mum think?_

This was why he was so afraid of the night. He longed for the nights when his fears were just monsters. It was always hard for Liam to fall asleep. For some, it came immediately, but not for him. Whenever they'd have to share a bed, whether on holiday in a hotel with too few beds or family was over and they'd have to share, he would focus on thinking about the most repulsive things, not his brother next to him. Liam would toss and turn, groan and grumble until eventually, he'd sleep. On the nights like these when he was alone, he would try to distract himself by thinking of what he did at school or the upcoming album he was excited to purchase once he saved up enough extra money. Unfortunately, it would end the same way, he'd stare at the wall thinking about Noel. 

Liam couldn't remember when the change happened. When did Noel become more than his big brother? It's not uncommon to love your siblings, in fact, that's awfully normal. He had looked up and loved Noel for as long as he could remember. Noel had always been there for him and supported him despite being a bit abrasive. He didn't love his other brother in this way, no. Recently his thoughts towards Noel had changed. Thoughts that should've been about a nice lass in his class or a woman from a magazine, not his older brother. He blamed it on his favourite excuse, puberty! His body was changing, or whatever they were telling him he was experiencing at school. He found Noel attractive. It wasn't that he had never thought of him as attractive before. His admiration of Noel included thinking he was awfully charming and handsome. It was a bit different now though. It was a type of admiration that caused him to sneak peeks at Noel after taking a shower. He despised the warm fuzzy feeling it gave him. Liam knew it was wrong. He couldn't stop. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't stop.

Liam rolled over, trying to think about school. He thought about everything that wasn't Noel. It wasn't any good. He recalled the way shower damp skin looked on Noel, which led him to the thought of taking a shower with Noel. Not in the pure, innocent way that they used to do when he was younger. No, his thoughts flitted to more salacious ones, thoughts that involved skin upon skin as warm water rained down upon them, and wet lips mouthing against wet lips. Liam groaned in annoyance as his dick hardened in his boxer shorts at the thoughts, calling attention to it and begging to be touched. Falling asleep had already been somewhat of a chore for him, but now that he had a hard-on, it was going to be near impossible unless he took care of his problem first.

“Damn it Noel,” Liam grumbled in the darkness as he gave in and slid a hand underneath the thin blanket covering him, slipping it down into the tenting fabric of his underwear so that he could grasp at his hard length. His cheeks flushed with warmth when he felt that he was already slick with arousal. All over some stupid shower fantasy about his brother. But he couldn’t help it. As much as he wanted to deny it, he wanted Noel. He wanted his older brother to have his way with him, to teach him the things that he didn’t want to learn from anyone else, like kissing and touching and fucking. But there was no way that Noel felt the same way about him, no way. So jerking off to thoughts and fantasies about his older brother would have to do. It had to. What other choice did Liam have?

Liam huffed as he fell back into his shower dream, letting his eyes slide shut to immerse himself completely into it, while he lazily stroked at his cock, using his other hand to tug his boxers down a bit further to give himself some more room. He imagined Noel pressing him against the shower wall, with his back shoved up against the cold tile, but he didn’t care because the warmth of Noel’s body against his was all he needed, along with the sweet taste of his older brother’s lips. At least, he imagined that Noel’s lips tasted sweet. Liam imagined their lips clashing and tongues tangling while they groped at each other, clung at each other, and his brother’s hands roving and touching at him in all of the spots he wanted him to. All of the places he yearned for Noel to touch him. Like on his cock, hard and swollen in between his legs, just as it currently was in the grip of his hand.

A soft groan dropped from Liam’s lips at just the thought of Noel touching his cock, stroking his cock, and maybe even putting his mouth on his cock. He couldn’t help himself from rolling his hips up into his hand, quietly mouthing Noel’s name as he rocked into his grip, wishing desperately that it was his brother’s hand and not his that he was smearing slick pre-come all over. 

As he continued to pump his cock with his hand, Liam started to suddenly feel more heated with his heightening arousal, so he threw his blanket off of his body. It didn’t fall to the floor though. Liam lolled his head to the side, letting an eye slip open as gasps fell from his lips while he worked himself up. He could make out the shape of Noel’s pillow in the darkness and was suddenly struck with an idea. With his free hand, he reached out and grabbed his brother’s pillow, tugging it towards him.

Wasn't it horribly convenient that they used to share a room, but Noel had moved out not long ago? Once he had it nestled next to his head, he rolled his cheek towards it, taking a deep inhale from the fabric. Noel was immediately hit with the vague, familiar scent that was Liam, entangled with a hint of cigarette smoke and the cheap cologne he wore, and the smell only caused himself to get even harder, arousal hotly pooling in his belly. He moaned into Noel’s pillow while he stroked himself off, burying his nose into the pillowcase so that he could get more of the intoxicating aroma that was his brother, and wishing that Noel was right there with him, pressing closely against him and rubbing him with his hand. Or even more than that.

Liam allowed himself to fall back into his earlier fantasy, visualizing himself and Noel back in the shower, kissing and touching and moaning underneath the warm spray of water. He imagined Noel glancing at him with those warm hazel eyes, hooded with arousal while a hint of amusement danced in them, motioning for him to turn around, in order to face away from him. In his fantasy, of course, Liam obliged, holding himself up against the slick shower wall with the palms of his hands, but also holding his breath in anticipation. So when he felt Noel’s thick fingertips pushing into his backside, he huffed out a moan in both his fantasy and in real life. Of course, he didn’t know how it would actually feel to have Noel’s fingers inside of him for real, but he could definitely imagine. Liam had done some experimenting on himself before after all.

When Noel's fingers slid inside of him in his fantasy, Liam gripped at himself harder and stroked his cock more firmly. The clenching sensation in his abdomen was only getting tighter, like a rubber band getting stretched out towards its breaking point, but he wasn’t ready to snap just yet. He imagined himself leaning hard against the wall, bracing himself for what else was to come, practically losing it when the sensation of fingers was soon replaced by the sensation of Noel filling him up with his dick. Liam could only guess how it would feel to be filled by his brother, considering he’d only used his fingers down there before, but he couldn’t deny that the stretch and the fullness would probably be nothing short of amazing. Plus, it would be Noel. All he needed was Noel.

Liam groaned again as the image of Noel pushing into him was so vivid in his mind, the noise getting somewhat muffled by his brother’s pillow, which he was silently thankful for. He didn’t want to disturb the neighbours, nor did he want his fantasy to be interrupted by someone knocking on the door and telling him to keep it down, like his dear mother. Not when he was getting so close to toppling over the edge. Liam could see it clearly, could feel it almost, him getting forced against the wall of the shower with every one of Noel’s thrusts, while his breaths huffing against his damp skin, his groans vibrating in his ear, and not only did he want to feel his older brother doing that for real, he wanted to know what it felt like to have Noel finish inside of him. To be truly joined in body and soul.

“Noel,” Liam panted out as he teetered on the edge of climax, his hand gliding up and down his slick shaft, while his torso tensed sharply in warning. Somehow though, he felt like he needed more, despite the vivid, lewd pictures he was seeing in his mind. Something to make the fantasy feel more real. He glanced at his brother’s pillow next to his head, and got yet another idea, although maybe in the heat of the moment it was a bad one, but Liam didn’t really care. All he cared about was getting to the finish, both in his fantasy and in real life. He grabbed the pillow and rolled himself up to sitting, cock still in his grip. But he had to let himself go briefly so that he could position himself the way he wanted to, rolling over so that he was on his knees instead. Liam shoved the pillow in between his legs, feeling a slight twinge of guilt over what he was about to do, but that quickly subsided when he gave a thrust of his dick into the pillow, the fabric dragging over his sensitive flesh giving him that added sensation that he was looking for. “Yeah, yeah,” Liam murmured as he bowed over the pillow, moving his hand back down onto his cock and curling his fingers around it, so that he had some additional friction for what he wanted to do.

Liam easily fell back into it, imagining Noel driving him into the wall in the shower, and with each thrust into the depths of his insides in his fantasy, Liam would rut into Noel’s pillow beneath him. He squeezed his fingers around his length as he pushed into the fabric, imagining the force that Noel was fucking him with was causing him to move forward, and when the Noel in his mind was panting and moaning and warning him that he was so close, Liam could feel himself teetering right on the edge as well. It only took a few more thrusts before Noel was coming hard in his fantasy, and Liam groaned when he swore he could feel his brother climaxing inside of him. He moved faster, basically humping his brother’s pillow as he chased his own release until finally, it was too much for him. Liam came with a choked cry, shooting his seed all over his hand and the pillow fabric, streaking it with white.

It took Liam a few moments to recover, pants filling the quiet room as he came down from his high, the fantasy in his mind dissolving after reaching his peak. His hand felt wet and sticky, and he grimaced at the sensation. Guilt started to take over as well, the thought of I really shouldn’t have done that starting to echo in his brain. Never mind that he had just gotten off to thoughts of his brother fucking him, he’d also violated his pillow in the worst way. Liam felt around in the dark and found that unfortunately, Noel's pillow hadn’t avoided the sticky mess. His hand had contained the brunt of it, but his brother’s pillow definitely didn’t make it out unscathed. Liam sighed as he moved to get up from the bed so that he could do some cleanup. He just hoped that Noel wouldn’t notice in the morning that he’d switched pillows. Because of course, he wasn’t going to make Noel sleep on that. And he was grateful that the pillowcases were thankfully, the standard white colour that all the other pillows in the house were. He’d just have to make sure he did the laundry soon. But he’d worry about that in the morning. For the moment he needed to focus on cleaning up, and then sleep. The impure thoughts he’d been having about his older brother would have to get shoved back into the back of his brain for now. At least, until the next time that they popped up again. And Liam had no doubt that they would pop up again, it was just more of a matter of when.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing something sexual for the first time, and I couldn't do it seriously. Thoughts? Opinions? Requests? Thanks!


End file.
